Razones para no confiar en los humanos
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Los Oni necesitan de Chizuru para continuar con su linaje. Ella está muy apegada a los humanos y Kazama está decidido a que comprenda de una vez que los humanos no son confiables.


Hakuouki no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Ideas Factory. Eso sí, los aguerridos Shinsengumi SÍ existieron como fuerza de élite en el Japón del siglo XIX

**RAZONES PARA NO CONFIAR EN LOS HUMANOS**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

Hacía mucho frío en Kioto, probablemente esa noche nevaría. Kazama estaba sentado frente a una ventana con la espalda apoyada en un cómodo sillón; el vidrio que habían traído los extranjeros era de un material interesante.

—La nieve cubrirá el suelo y lo volverá todo de color blanco, pero no todo es blanco en este mundo —dijo con voz profunda, mientras exhalaba suavemente el humo de su pipa.

—Los humanos, que criaturas más extrañas. A pesar de los siglos que llevamos conviviendo con ellos los Oni no logramos entenderlos —murmuró luego, mirando distraídamente por la ventana—. Convivimos con ellos desde que el mundo es mundo. Los Oni fuimos testigos de cómo ellos iban evolucionando de ser simplemente unos salvajes a lo que son hoy día. Los Oni nos mantuvimos al margen de todo.

»Pero llegó un momento en el que, mientras ellos avanzaban inexorablemente hacia lo que son hoy, nosotros nos volvíamos más poderosos, pero a la vez más escasos. Entonces fue inevitable.

»Tuvimos que mezclar nuestra preciosa sangre con la de los humanos; pero no cualquier humano era merecedor de ser parte de nuestro clan. Elegíamos a las clases más selectas para ello, y así surgieron numerosos clanes poderosos, pero con la sangre mezclada.

»Aún así, a pesar de vivir entre ellos, no conseguimos entender su proceder; mientras nosotros procurábamos respetar la naturaleza, ellos la destruían; mientras nosotros queremos admirar las nieves de las montañas, ellos quieren conquistarla; admiramos las suaves olas que lamen a las blancas arenas de las playas, ellos las tiñen de carmesí.

Kazama suspiró y continuó hablando aparentemente a la nada.

—Reconozco que entre los clanes Oni hubo algunas escaramuzas, pero siempre intentamos mantener la paz.

»Y quizás lo que más me intriga de los humanos es su capacidad para pelear entre ellos; me asombra el ingenio que tienen para la guerra y el afán de matarse entre sí.

»¿Qué es para un Oni una guerra entre humanos? Un espectáculo grotesco en el que nos vimos envueltos por unos favores que ellos otorgaron a nuestros antepasados y que nosotros debemos pagar.

»A pesar de todo tienen su lado bueno, son capaces de crear cosas realmente bellas como un castillo y tan útiles como una medicina, pero su naturaleza paradójica los lleva a competir, ser el dueño del castillo más poderoso o haber creado la medicina más eficiente… los lleva a pelear de nuevo.

»Es una existencia patética, viven destruyéndolo todo a su paso, sin recordar el daño causado ni disculparse con los que han lastimado. El Shinsengumi es igual, hay razones para desconfiar de ellos, la más importante… que son humanos.

Kazama se levantó del sillón con elegantes movimientos y se acercó a una muchachita que estaba atada y amordazada en un rincón de la habitación y que, cuando sintió los ojos carmesí del rubio clavados en ella, abrió sus ojos color chocolate más aterrorizada, si eso era posible.

—¿Entiendes, Yukimura Chizuru? —susurró Kazama, con voz ronca al oído de la chica—. Los humanos no son de fiar. Eres una poderosa Oni, ellos lo saben, y cuando hayan exprimido todo lo útil de ti, te desecharán, se olvidarán de ti.

Un aterrorizado gemido, ahogado por la mordaza, fue la respuesta de la chica.

—Te daré un tiempo, mujer Oni, para que te des cuenta que tengo razón, para que ellos revelen su verdadera naturaleza. No te voy a incomodar, un Oni mantiene su promesa. Entonces —acercó sus manos con suavidad a la cara de la chica y ella se estremeció—, vendrás a mí por ti misma —desató la mordaza—, sino —desató las cuerdas de las manos—, te secuestraré, serás mi esposa y la madre de una Oni muy poderosa, y jamás volverás a ver a esos humanos —desató las cuerdas que ataban los pies de la muchacha—. Ahora vete, mujer Oni —terminó finalmente, sonriendo con suficiencia a la joven—. ¿No entiendes? Vete de aquí, Yukimura Chizuru. ¿O es que has decidido quedarte conmigo desde ahora?

Al oír la última frase, Chizuru sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo y corrió con toda su energía alejándose del Oni rubio quien, como si nada hubiese sucedido, volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana mientras sus ojos seguían el trayecto atolondrado de la muchacha hasta perderla de vista. Sonrió.

Los rayos color sangre anunciaban la pronta llegada de la noche; hacía mucho frío en las calles de Kioto, señal inequívoca de la llegada de la nieve. Chizuru paró en un callejón oscuro intentando serenar a su desesperado corazón y detener el temblor de sus rodillas, jamás imaginó que viviría tal pesadilla cuando aquella tarde fue a llevar una nota de Yamanami al Templo de Mibú, al otro lado de la ciudad. Todavía incrédula de su buena suerte, reanudó su camino hacia el cuartel de los Miburo.

Apenas pisó el umbral de la puerta, oyó las risas de Harada, las riñas de Heisuke y Shinpachi y la voz de Hijikata demandando orden en el lugar.

Chizuru sonrió para sus adentros. Aquel grupo de guerreros era como su familia. Jamás se enterarían de aquella pesadilla, no quería preocuparlos.

Quizás Kazama tenía razones para desconfiar de los humanos.

Pero ella no.

De eso estaba segura.

.

.

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Kazama me cae muy bien, puedo decir que es uno de los mejores antagonistas de anime/manga que he visto…y esa voz. ¡Su Seiyu es maravilloso!

Kazama quiere a toda costa casarse con Chizuru y tener una hija que continúe con el Clan Oni, por eso decidió _"retenerla"_ y explicarle las razones para desconfiar en los humanos…irónicamente al comportarse así le da a Chizuru más razones para mostrarse reticente con él que con los humanos. Sinceramente, no me imagino a Kazama intentando de buenas a primeras, abusar de Chizuru porque si hay algo que él desprecia con el alma, es las atrocidades que los humanos cometemos en pos de nuestro interés. Llamadme tonta pero así lo creo.

**DOMINGO 10 DE FEBRERO DEL 2013**

Una amiga que leyó esto me dijo "_Jaz, es igual a vos, hablas de los humanos como si no fueras una."_

**Martes, 09 de abril de 2013**

**Muchas gracias a: Mi Beta **de las sombras por corregir mis errores. Este fic ya está listo para su traducción al inglés.

**Nota final:** Por favor, no lo agreguen a su lista de favoritos sin antes dejar un comentario o PM. Me halaga que mi fic esté en su lista pero, me gustaría saber qué es lo que l s llevó a marcarlo como "_fav_".

**Miércoles, 19 de junio del 2013.**


End file.
